


Kallen's Intimate Institution Conversation

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [13]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Fecal Soiling, Nursing, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Kallen’s adventures with her hyper advance, totally actually in her control clothing continue! What’s school life like with the miracu-blob strapped onto her body? Surely no student will learn of the little gadget and take advantage of it themselves… right?





	Kallen's Intimate Institution Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, diaper soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Really now? Could this all be true? What juicy information! 

Milly Ashford smiled wide as she read the mysterious email. Kallen had been off doing secret reconnaissance… only to become a pawn for a counter espionage group! Oh what a story! That alone would have been juicy enough gossip to pass about Ashford academy to ruin Kallen’s life, but then Milly saw the attachments. A PDF 10 miles long showed what exactly Kallen had stumbled onto, a hyper sophisticated symbiotic clothing piece called the miracu-blob capable of molding as a third party pleased. Oh wow, and poor Kallen thought she had total control over it and these humiliating transformations were a safety mechanism. What a fool! 

After skimming the huge volume of text on the amorphous biotech outfit, Milly’s attention jumped next to the attached surveillance video. Milly eyes went wide as she watched the unbelievable unfold before her. There was Kallen, her class mate, ridiculously dolled up in a bunny girl outfit in public… shitting her diaper stupid in front of over two dozen people. She wasn’t humiliated or ashamed, she was grunting happily as she listened to her suits demands, a total pawn for that awful device

A wicked smile bloomed across Milly’s face. Her cheeks went bright red in mischievous glee. My, what a golden opportunity! She could effortlessly manipulate a fellow classmate to her liking and live out one of her sick perversions at the same time! Finally, she’d be able to put her little caretaker kink into action without a world of blowback from the rest of the student population.

Milly replied to the strange email as fast as she could. This sounded amazing! With just a quick conversation affirming her allegiance to the counterintelligence group, all the pieces were set in place…

Kallen toyed at the pages of her notebook, gaze aimed at the setting sun slowly retreating across the horizon. The empty classroom was a good environment for her mind to wonder and ponder her recent work. Balancing secret agent work and a life as a senior in school was proving difficult, but extremely satisfying. She couldn’t believe how effective that last mission was! Stolen technology and insider information about that wretched casino were some fantastic tidbits to take home.

Of course, Kallen’s lavish memories about being a cool spy narrowly escaping danger in that facility were totally false. Kallen had abandoned her pride, spread her legs, and turned her bottom into a sagging, crinkly mess before dozens of people. Her manipulative, transformable, bio-interfacing clothing had washed away all the icky bits away like all those people laughing and calling her names. No, the device’s mind-manipulative abilities had twisted that joyful sensation of pushing into her pampers into pushing her limits for an escape. Kallen was totally oblivious to ever partaking in any diaper dumping. She was effectively a walking little waste factory ready to dump ass and dump her memory right after. 

A knock came at the door “Kallen baby~” 

Kallen’s attention turned to the open doorway. The mischievous Milly Ashford stood there, eyeing her with a strangely enthusiastic gaze. What did this sneaky rumor-vine cultivating bully want with her? And what was with that tone?

Kallen felt her clothing start to morph. She felt her lower half changing beneath her skirt. Wow, even in casual situations, this thing knew how to help her out!

Milly walked forward steadily, heels clicking against the tile flooring as she neared her target of interest. In Milly’s mind, there was no other way to approach someone; flaunting her assets was some of the most fun of teasing people. She sat her shapely bottom down on a desk to Kallen’s right, eyeing the other woman down with an unmistakably enthusiastic smile.

“How are you doing, baby? Having fun studying?” Milly teased.

Baby!? Who was Milly calling a baby! What would ever give this horrid woman Kallen was worth calling an infant!?

Instead of rebuking the insult like an adult, Kallen looked on stern faced in frustration. She’d learned to follow what her super clothing was telling her for her safety; if this was the most effective course of action, she’d be happy to do it. She shifted about in her seat in some strange attempt to seem intimidating. She ignored the sudden sound of strange crinkling, disregarding it as something her clothing was doing to help her out. 

Milly grew closer, motioning Kallen to leave her seat and take a rest instead on her comforting lap. The nerve! Why did this bitch think she could coax Kallen like this? If it weren’t for her clothing urging her to stand up and follow along with what Milly wanted, Kallen 100% would have punched Milly in the face. Of course, her clothing was giving her very valuable information here. She couldn’t deny these voices from her clothes repeating “Sit”, “Comfy!”, and “Mommy!” over again. There was surely a golden opportunity to manipulate Milly somehow if she just followed this lead! Instead of being any sort of disobedient, Kallen rose from her seat and plopped her diapered butt down on Milly’s lap. 

Milly couldn’t believe how effortless this all was. Already this dumb girl was resting in her lap, total putty in her hands! Milly reached forward to stroke her hair, lavishing her presence. Her caretaker fetish soon sprung into full gear. Milly’s hands reached out to unbutton her own shirt, prying her two biggest maternal assets right in front of Kallen.

Kallen couldn’t believe it! Someone with such a high social rank around this school was undressing right in front of her! Kallen had half a mind to yell and scream as loud as she could about the ridiculous sight in front of her. She wanted to holler to the whole world that Milly was exposing her breasts! At least, she had half a mind to do that. The other half of her mind, those screaming voices coming from her neurologically-linked miracu-blob clothing, wanted to lean in closer. That side of her wanted to embrace the warmth and safety of a firm, inviting chest… Rapidly, that side of her was winning out…

Kallen gave in to her suit’s desires. She dove her head in and aimed her plush lips at one of Milly’s exposed nipples. Their skin made contact. Kallen started softly sucking. Within seconds of her lips clamping on to the other woman’s chest, warm milk started to flow into her mouth. All that aggression she’d had towards Milly evaporated in an instant. Her eyes closed and nothing but total comfort and bliss wrapped around the girl as she embraced her makeshift mommy…

Except… except, there was one other feeling. A gurgling, uncomfortable feeling in her tummy was brewing as she swallowed down the treat from Milly’s teats. Before Kallen could even get up and excuse herself to relieve this feeling, Milly swooped right back in. Her soft hands stroked at Kallen’s hair and reassured her that everything was okay.

“Let it go, baby~” Milly purred. “Just let it aaaaaaall out~”

Kallen obeyed. She closed her eyes and gave a slight push. Yet again, the seat to her miracu-blob diaper was filled steadily fuller and fuller by a hot solid log of waste fresh from Kallen’s bottom. Pushing it all out was a smooth affair at first. A solid 6 inches of inch-thick waste coiled out of her and packed the precious little open space in her hyper-advanced pamper. Then, things got more ludicrous. The biotech marvel filled Kallen’s veins with a makeshift laxative again just as they’d done for her bunnysuit encounter. The speed of her dump doubled and the volume seemed to become bottomless… Soon Kallen transitioned from softly nursing on Milly’s breasts to breaking away and straining with all her might to expel the monster dump inside her!

Milly looked on with total amazement. A grunting, straining, shoving Kallen sat atop her lap, filling her diaper to ludicrous proportions. She could hardly believe what she was seeing as the woman gradually started to raise a bit from the sheer volume of mud flooding her diaper, creating a few dozen pound cushion of shame between Kallen’s bottom and Milly’s thighs. It took a solid two minutes for the girl to stop pooping, reducing Kallen to a happy, sighing, exhausted wreck…

“Goodness~!” Milly chimed. “Though… honestly Kallen, come on now. There’s no need to hold back next time when mommy tells you to go~”


End file.
